


All The Best People Are

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bananas, Banter, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Homework, I'm sick in bed, One Shot, all the silly tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Eleven is making his rounds, as he prepares for Lake Silencio. His last stop is to say goodbye to a girl who has yet to meet him.





	

"What are you doing up here?" The man's voice caused Rose Tyler to jump.

"Homework." She said, turning round. A man stood behind her, and his face seemed a bit shy. "Do I know you?" He looked a bit like her English teacher, with his tweed jacket, bowtie, and too short pants. He also wore a cowboy hat on his head.

"I'm afraid not yet." The man flopped down next to her on the ledge. "What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler." She frowned at the man now sitting next to her. He was dangling his legs and tapping his heels against the concrete.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." The man smiled. "Why are you doing your homework on the roof?"

"Sitting outside helps me think better." Rose replied. "Are you a cowboy?"

"Am I what?" The man chuckled. He had a nice laugh.

"Your hat. My mate Mickey has a hat like that. He wears it when he plays cowboys." Rose explained matter of factly.

"You friend sounds like a very smart boy." The funny man sighed. "Do you not like my hat?"

"It looks silly." Rose shrugged, turning her attention back to her homework.

"How about if I wear a fez then?"

Rose snapped her head up, and the man had replaced his cowboy hat with a cherry red fez. "That looks even sillier." She laughed.

"Well goodness, aren't you hard to please." The man looked genuinely hurt.

"I do like your bowtie." Rose pointed with her pencil. "My mum says all the best men wear bowties."

"Well, thank you, Rose Tyler." The man beamed. "What kind of homework do you have there?"

"Long division." Rose sighed again, scratching her head with her pencil. "But I can't quite get it right."

"Let me have a look." The man held out a hand to her.

Rose passed him her notebook and leaned in as he erased one of her answers. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"You almost had it right." The man explained. He scribbled in a seven then drew an arrow under a three. "See, you just forgot the bring down this three. Then, you divide by this." He scribbled again. "And don't forget to carry the one!"

"Blimey!" Rose smiled, her little tongue poking between her teeth. "You're awfully smart."

"Nah." The man smiled, passing the folder back. "I'm just a daft old man wandering about."

"Thanks for your help." Rose beamed. "Wait!" Her voice stopped the man as he was making to stand. "Why are you sad?"said

"Because." The man sighed, ruffling her hair. "Because stories end, and that's all I am, just a story."

"My gran says stories never end." Rose closed her folder. On the front was a generic stock photo of a howling wolf. "She says, they just change as people tell them."

"How old are you, Rose Tyler?" The man asked, staring intently at the folder.

"Ten and a half." She replied. "Why, how old are you?"

"I stopped counting at two thousand." The man shrugged. "Have a banana. Good source of potassium." He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it her way.

"You're so weird." She shoved the banana into her bag, as the man walked backwards towards the fire escape.

"Wanna know a secret, Rose Tyler?" He grinned. "All the best people are."

Rose looked around, but the man was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Doctor?" Rose looked up from the bowl of fruit on the galley counter.

"Yes Rose?" The Doctor meandered over. "What is it?"

"Back in the hospital tonight, you said something about bananas being a good source of potassium." Her brow was furrowed in thought.

"What about it?" The Doctor reached over and plucked the banana she was gripping in her hand.

"Just reminded me of someone I met once, when I was a kid." She chewed her lip.

"What was he like?" The Doctor asked, his mouth rudely full.

"I can't really remember." Rose shrugged. "It may have been a dream."

"You humans are so weird." The Doctor scoffed and tossed his banana peel in the trash.

"All the best people are, Doctor." Jack chimed, as he strutted in carrying a deck of cards.


End file.
